


Jour 13 - Privation de sommeil

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [13]
Category: Gabriel DropOut (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Inktober 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Treizième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \Cela faisait soixante-douze heures que la campagne avait débuté, un event que Gabriel avait attendu depuis un moment déjà. Et de ce fait, elle s’en donnait à cœur joie, depuis son lancement. Elle n’avait pris de pauses que pour se rendre aux toilettes, ou se préparer des pots de ramen instantanées. Dormir ? Elle avait oublié cette notion, l’avait totalement effacée de son vocabulaire. Le lycée ? Quelques jours sans s’y rendre ne changerait pas la face du monde. En cet instant, son esprit ne se focalisait que sur ce qu’il se déroulait à l’écran, à quelques centimètres de ses yeux fatigués. Encore quarante-huit heures, et l’event prendrait fin. Elle devait gagner le plus d’items rares possibles, monter des niveaux, et récolter des points.





	Jour 13 - Privation de sommeil

**Author's Note:**

> Thème donné par whumpreads, sur Tumblr, pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

Cela faisait soixante-douze heures que la campagne avait débuté, un event que Gabriel avait attendu depuis un moment déjà. Et de ce fait, elle s’en donnait à cœur joie, depuis son lancement. Elle n’avait pris de pauses que pour se rendre aux toilettes, ou se préparer des pots de ramen instantanées. Dormir ? Elle avait oublié cette notion, l’avait totalement effacée de son vocabulaire. Le lycée ? Quelques jours sans s’y rendre ne changerait pas la face du monde. En cet instant, son esprit ne se focalisait que sur ce qu’il se déroulait à l’écran, à quelques centimètres de ses yeux fatigués. Encore quarante-huit heures, et l’event prendrait fin. Elle devait gagner le plus d’items rares possibles, monter des niveaux, et récolter des points.   
Elle attrapa entre ses dents une paille, plongée dans une bouteille de cola, juste à côté de son ordinateur, et se mit à aspirer le liquide, énergiquement, tout en martelant les touches de son clavier. Un ennemi lui donnait du fil à retordre, et ses réflexes diminués par la fatigue ne l’aidait pas vraiment à s’en sortir. En pleine concentration, la jeune fille sursauta, lorsqu’elle entendit la porte de son studio s’ouvrir avec fracas. Cependant, elle s’en remit rapidement, ne s’étant effrayée que sous l’effet de la surprise, et ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour vérifier de qui il s’agissait. Elle s’en doutait très bien, il n’y avait qu’une personne pour pénétrer ainsi dans l’enceinte de sa demeure, suite à plusieurs jours d’absences.

« Gab ! s’écria une voix familière.  
\- Mmh… » répondit mollement l’intéressée.

La personne s’approcha, jusqu’à arriver à la hauteur de la petite blonde allongée sur le sol, face à son ordinateur portable. Elle ne leva pas les yeux, mais pouvait sentir le regard colérique de son invitée tout droit planté sur elle. Il ne s’agissait pas d’une situation inconnue : ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle débarquait ainsi chez Gabriel, afin de la réprimander sur son hygiène de vie. Bien entendu, la jeune fille n’y prêtait guère attention.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Vigne ?  
\- Tu me demandes ce qu’il y a ? Ca fait trois jours qu’on t’a pas vue au lycée ! T’as vu l’état de ton studio ? Et ton état à toi ?  
\- Ah, ouais, ouais… C’est parce qu’il y a un event sur LOLOL, donc… »

Une petite exclamation victorieuse lui échappa, lorsqu’elle terrassa enfin le monstre lui ayant donné du fil à retordre. Elle put donc poursuivre sa quête, tranquillement.

« Non mais sérieusement… Et du coup, tu passes tes journées dessus ?  
\- Nan. Ca fait trois jours que je suis dessus.  
\- … Pardon ? »

Vignette, l’amie de Gabriel, semblait aussi choquée que si l’on venait de lui prouver que le Père Noël existait. L’ange déchue avait beau lui donner du fil à retordre, jamais elle ne s’était privée de sommeil pendant autant de temps. En tout cas, pas à sa connaissance. 

« T’es en train de me dire que ça fait trois jours non-stop que tu fais ça ?  
\- Bah ouais. »

Pourquoi une démone se préoccupait-elle du bien-être d’une ange ? Cette scène semblait surréaliste. D’ordinaire, l’on aurait plutôt assisté à l’opposé. Mais pour les deux amies, ces situations étaient devenues des plus banales. Et c’en devenait presque risible.  
Au fond de la caverne où elle venait de terrasser son ennemi, Gabriel trouva un coffre. Son petit avatar, une prêtresse, s’en approcha, afin de l’ouvrir : une baguette d’incantations divines se trouvait à l’intérieur, l’un des objets les plus rares disponibles pendant l’événement. Mais la blondine n’esquissa pas le moindre sourire : un violent mal de crâne se fit soudainement ressentir, comme si l’on s’amusait à frapper contre celui-ci à l’aide d’un marteau. Une petite grimace déforma alors son visage. Un effet de son épuisement, sans doute. Mais elle ne s’en soucia pas vraiment. Elle irait au bout de cette campagne, elle se l’était promis.

« Gab, vu ton état, tu devrais aller te reposer. »

L’interpelée ne répondit pas. La quête suivante débuterait dans les quinze prochaines minutes. Elle possédait un peu de temps pour passer à la salle de bain se rafraîchir, ainsi que se préparer un énième pot de ramen. Cela lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien.  
Gabriel s’étira longuement, avant de se lever. Enfin, de tenter de se lever. Car à peine fut-elle sur ses deux jambes que l’une d’elle lâcha, la faisant poser un genou au sol.  
Ah.  
Voilà qui s’avérait problématique. Ses yeux aux poches cendrées s’abaissèrent vers ce membre ne souhaitant plus répondre. Elle ne possédait pas l’énergie nécessaire à le faire fonctionner. De son côté, la démone l’observait, visiblement inquiète, mais sachant très bien que, quoi qu’elle puisse dire, cela ne changerait rien pour son amie.  
La blonde se concentra alors un temps, joignant ses mains l’une à l’autre. Si elle ne pouvait pas marcher, elle n’avait qu’à utiliser un autre moyen de déplacement.  
Mais elle eut beau essayer et essayer, ses ailes n’apparurent pas, apparemment elles aussi, trop fatiguées pour pouvoir se manifester. C’était ennuyeux. A vrai dire, elle ne s’en inquiétait même pas : cela la blasait, uniquement. Elle ne pourrait pas se remplir l’estomac avant la prochaine quête. Tant pis, elle le ferait à un autre moment.  
Elle posa son deuxième genou sur le sol, et se frotta les yeux, tout en bâillant, ouvrant la bouche en s’en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Une idée traversa alors l’esprit de Vignette. Rapidement, elle ferma l’ordinateur, sous l’expression choquée de Gabriel, qui ne fut pas en mesure de réagir assez vivement afin d’empêcher la démone de le débrancher afin de le déplacer de l’autre côté de la pièce, sans dire un seul mot.

« Vigne ! Nan, t’as pas le droit !  
\- Tu dois te reposer, Gab. »

Elle tenta de se relever, mais aucun miracle ne se produisit, malheureusement, la faisant rester au sol, à genoux. Dans ce cas, si elle ne pouvait s’y rendre en marchant, ni en volant, elle irait en rampant ! Elle se laissa tomber complétement sur le parquet de son studio, s’allongeant comme elle l’avait précédemment été, et plaça ses bras face à elle. Elle commença alors à les remuer afin de bouger jusqu’à la démone, mais ne put faire qu’un petit mètre, avant de renoncer à cet effort, impossible à réaliser.  
Sa tête heurta le sol dans un petit bruit sourd, et un long soupir lui échappa, suivi d’un chouinement enfantin.

« Vigne… La quête va commencer… J’ai pas le temps…  
\- Ta santé est plus importante.  
\- C’est bon, j’ai déjà tenu trois jours ! Je peux très bien en survivre deux de plus ! »

Elle avait l’impression d’être au bord de l’évanouissement, s’en rapprochant dangereusement à chaque seconde. Mais elle luttait, encore et encore, repoussant ses limites, alors qu’elle n’était plus capable de quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne pense pas. Regarde-toi, tu ne tiens même pas debout !  
\- C’est pas grave, j’ai pas besoin d’être debout pour jouer.  
\- Gab, va te mettre au lit.  
\- Nnnh… »

L’une de ses mains se mit à bouger, grattant le sol, comme pour recommencer à ramper. Malheureusement, ce n’était pas ainsi qu’elle y parviendrait.   
Vigne soupira à son tour, et s’avança de nouveau vers l’ange déchue, se baissant vers elle afin de la ramasser, comme s’il s’agissait d’un déchet que quelqu’un aurait laissé traîner là. Celle-ci marmonna d’incompréhensibles complaintes, mais ne put que se laisser faire. Les portes du sommeil s’ouvraient face à elle, la douce lumière du repos lui tendant les bras. Elle n’arrivait plus à résister. Sa limite avait été franchie. Et le corps chaud de Vignette n’arrangeait rien à la situation.  
Elle se sentit atterrir sur une surface molle, puis recouvrir par quelque chose de chaud, qui l’apaisa et lui fit oublier cet event de cinq jours auquel elle avait activement participé durant soixante-douze heures.  
Recroquevillée, la bouche entrouverte, elle se sentit alors partir, s’engouffrant dans les méandres d’un long sommeil réparateur, comme débutant une agréable ascension en direction du Paradis.


End file.
